


Where Did I Come From?

by Crush_Me_Please



Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fab 4 Era, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Pre-SING (Music Video), The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), Xe/Xem Pronouns for Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), paradise motel week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crush_Me_Please/pseuds/Crush_Me_Please
Summary: The Girl has a simple question, at least she thinks so. So why does she keep getting different answers?Day 1 of Paradise Motel WeekFab 4 Era
Relationships: The Girl & Fun Ghoul, The Girl & Jet Star, The Girl & Kobra Kid, The Girl & Party Poison
Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Where Did I Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two of Tapefish's comics on tumblr !! This is my first fic please be gentle lmao

The Girl was sitting in one of the ratted Diner booths, aggressively scribbling her orange crayon on a stained napkin. The light of the sun was just beginning to poke through the cracked widows of the Diner turned Killjoy base. The Girl smiled as she felt the beams of sun shine down onto her, making her feel warmer. After all, there wasn’t a proper heating system in the Diner.

A bell echoed through the silent front room, breaking the Girl’s focus and signalling someone had just entered. Kobra Kid slithered into the room, still wearing his bike helmet. 

“Hiya Kobra,” she flashed a smile at him, fully showing off the gap in between her front teeth. He carefully slipped his helmet off and ran a hand through his freshly bleached hair. Kobra gave a somewhat lopsided smile and a bag of chips to her in return. 

“Mornin’ Motorbaby. Got you something, don’t tell Pois, though,” the lanky Killjoy flopped down into the booth across from her, putting his sunglasses back on. The Girl tore open the bag, happily shoving chips in her mouth. It was rare that she got something like this, with Carbons being pretty hard to come by. She had completely abandoned her crayon and drawing, instead drawing her full attention to the potato chips.

“What’cha drawing?” Kobra pointed at the napkin, full of the Motorbaby’s messy drawings. She brought her head back up, trying to talk through her mouthful of the chips, “Dwawing.” 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full,” he sighed. Kobra wasn’t mad at her, he could never bring himself to be. None of the Fab Four could. There was something about her, an aura maybe, that made it impossible to be. The Girl nodded and continued eating her chips. They sat in a peaceful silence for only a few moments.

She swallowed the food before she spoke up again, “Hey Kobe?”

“Hey kid?” he echoed, a shadow of a smile appearing on his face. The Girl struggled to run a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Kobra himself. She squinted at the patch on his red leather jacket, a snake, she remembered. 

“How was I made?”

It took Kobra off guard, if he was being completely honest. If it weren’t for his glasses, the Girl would have seen a thousand different expressions flash over his face in seconds. The question had come out of nowhere, like a slap in the face. Kobra blinked once, twice before awkwardly clearing his throat, “I don’t think I’m the best person...to answer this?”

His voice had trailed off like it was a question, something not even he was sure about. The Girl, however, didn’t comment on it, she didn’t even seem to question it. Instead, she nodded, took her chips, and wandered off. Leaving Kobra to his thoughts and the napkin.

* * *

The Girl was hunched over in a dark cabinet, the heat of the desert afternoon growing way too hot for her to handle. Who knew living in the middle of a desert filled with radiation would result in scorching hot afternoons? It may have been a fairly tight space, but it was comfortable, quiet, and her own space. The motorbaby was continuing to munch on her chips, much slower than earlier, though.

“Kid?” Poison’s familiarly loud voice called out. They sounded close, probably in the same room as her. She let out a little snicker. When Party spoke up again, she could hear the chuckle in their voice beginning to form, “Oh boy, I sure do wonder where our motorbaby could’ve gone. Too bad, I guess she doesn’t want this shiny looking rock I foun-”

At that, the Girl fell out of the cabinet loudly announcing her presence with an exasperated sounding, “I WANT A ROCK.” 

Poison burst into laughter, their greasy hair tied up into a loose bun. They squatted down to her level, offering a hand to help her up. The tiny Killjoy happily took it and once she was up, Party replaced it with the rock. It was smooth, but had tiny bumps along the surface. She carefully ran her fingers along it.

“Got somethin’ on your mind, kid?” Party’s words cause her train of thought to go reeling off of it’s tracks. She carefully pushed the, now empty, bag of chips back into the cupboard, remembering what Kobra had told her. 

“Where did I come from...like, how was I made?” she didn’t look up from her smooth-not smooth rock, giving it a light squeeze. Party seemed a lot less taken aback than Kobra had been, which made sense, in retrospect. Kobra never was the best with existential questions like the Girl’s had been. Though, their eyebrows still raised for a moment.

“We found you wanderin’ round the zones, and decided to take you in. You were like a tumbleweed,” their voice was still loud, but the tone of it had changed. It was more calm, maybe. More sincere. 

‘Like a tumbleweed,’ she pondered. The Girl never liked tumbleweeds. They were invasive, and weren’t supposed to be there. She once saw Ghoul belly-flop on a tumbleweed for a Carbon. It looked painful. Tumbleweeds were just dead plants. The Girl didn’t like tumbleweeds.

“Like a stray cat,” she offered, as a replacement for the previous comparison. Cats were better, in her opinion. Newsie fed stray cats by her station. The Girl had gotten to hug one once, and it was quite possibly the softest thing she had ever held. Cats were better than tumbleweeds. 

“Like a cat,” Poison agreed.

* * *

It had cooled down quite a bit since the afternoon, the whole of the Diner now being a pleasant temperature. The youngest Killjoy wandered into the back room that Kobra and Ghoul have turned into a workshop of sorts. The walls were filled with different electronics and scraps and it was lit by exclusively yellow-tinted-lights, giving it a completely different feeling than the rest of the Diner. 

Ghoul was hunched over their work table, all the way in the back of the Diner. Xyr hair was pulled up into a messy, greasy bun, and xe was pressing xyr face close to the trinket xe was making. Most likely some form of explosive. The Girl made her way towards the tall desk, Ghoul giving her a quick glance before going back to what xe was doing. 

“Hey Funko,” she started, “Where did I come from?”

Xe turned towards her, still holding the screwdriver. “We built you out of scrap,” xe said nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, xyr signature smile on xyr face all the while. 

The Girl gasped dramatically, her mind utterly blown. It made sense, she supposed. Maybe that’s why things charged if it was near her for too long. Maybe she was like one of those superheroes in the old comics she would read, the ones with the supernatural powers that would always try to help people. It might be nice, being made of scrap.

“Are you made out of scrap?” she wondered out loud. That seemed to take xem slightly off guard. Ghoul’s smile twitched, but only for a moment.

“In a way, kid,” xyr smile went back to normal as xe went back to tinkering. It was nice for the Girl to think that she and Ghoul had something in common.

* * *

Night had finally washed over the zones, making the sky a deep blue shade. The night’s starry freckles had fully come out, lighting up the sky and the area below it. It had fully cooled down, making it downright pleasant to sit outside, which is exactly what Jet Star and the Girl were doing. 

She had asked Jet to do her hair, which was exactly what he was doing. He was putting half of her hair up into a bun, the only noise coming from the crickets, no doubt hiding in some bush. 

“Jet Star?” the Girl asked, breaking the peaceful quiet. 

He responded with a soft sounding, “Hm?” Not looking up from what he was doing. 

“Where did I come from?”

“Where did you come from?” he echoed. 

“Yeah. How am I here?”

“Easy,” he emphasized his words by finishing the bun, a gentle snap coming from the hair band, “You were a gift from the Phoenix Witch.”

“Oh,” the Girl thought about that for a moment. Unlike the other responses she had gotten today, this one just felt...right. Somewhere in her chest, she was filled with a warm, tingling feeling. For some reason, the answer resonated with her. She ran her hands over the sand, which was slightly warm. It was more pleasant than anything, compared to the scorching hot it was earlier in the day.

“That’s pretty cool, actually.”

“Sure is, Motorbaby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !! Comments and critique are always welcome !!


End file.
